


"Fight Me"

by WritingWithADinosaur



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWithADinosaur/pseuds/WritingWithADinosaur
Summary: Reader lives with her long time friend, Bruce, and Alfred. After a particularly hard day, the reader has a bit of a meltdown and Bruce helps.





	"Fight Me"

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce Wayne x Reader
> 
> Key: Y/N = Your Name, L/N = Your Last Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color
> 
> Warnings: Cursing

You were in college to originally follow your family’s footsteps and become a doctor. After one semester of the required classes for you major, you couldn’t handle it. Deciding to follow your true passion, you changed your major to fashion and costume design. As soon as your parents heard about this, they cut you off. You already had a kind of strained relationship with your parents. They didn’t accept a lot of your choices or respect your opinions. Apparently this was the breaking point for them.

Thank god for your best friend. While you insisted that you were okay and didn’t want to be an inconvenience, Bruce Wayne assured you that you were not a problem and practically moved you in as soon as he heard the situation. Not only did Bruce want you to move in after what happened, Alfred insisted.

You were thankful for their generosity, and you never took them for granted. You tried to help out as much as possible. Cleaning and cooking even though Alfred and Bruce told you to not worry about it. Cooking was a pleasant pastime for you. You tried to cook for them as much as possible.

Being friends with Bruce was amazing and you were grateful for every day you spent with him. Knowing him for so long and being so close with him made your ever growing crush on him inevitable. But you knew better than to even bring up such an idea. Bruce had so much to deal with after his parent’s murder and he is still sorting things out. You couldn’t add to his long list of stresses or ruin what you had. He was all you had right now.

~~~~~~~~

It’s been a year or so since you’ve moved in with Bruce and Alfred. You’ve seen the best and worst times for each of them. You couldn’t imagine living anywhere else right now. You’re job at a local costume shop in the city was okay, your studies are still going, and your crush on Bruce was growing every day. You enjoyed your life here.

Tonight however was one of those nights where everything was hitting you at once and you had to really hold yourself together or else you would lose your mind. Assignments were getting difficult, your boss decided to be extra bitchy today, and you just felt like a pile of shit. You needed to get this anger out or else you were going to explode.

Living with Bruce and Alfred, you were able to join in on some training sessions and learn how to fight and protect yourself. In Gotham, those skills are a huge benefit. Through this training, you knew how great it felt to throw punches and kick the shit out of the punching bag. That seems like the best option for dealing with the effects of today.

~~~~~~~~

You had music blasting through your headphones as you practiced your fighting. You didn’t pay attention to your body screaming at you to break as you focused more on the music and just throwing punch after punch.

One punch landed weird against the bag and you felt a very sharp pain go from your wrist, travel up your arm, and stay at your wrist. Guess this was a sign for you to take a break.

You walked to the bench and grab your water bottle as you looked at your watch. Almost an hour straight. If Bruce or Alfred found that out, they’d give you hell for it. As you took a sip of water, you jumped when you heard Bruce clear his throat.

“You’re going to hurt yourself if you keep going like that. An hour and no break? Don’t think I didn’t notice, (Y/N).” He was leaning against the doorframe a bit. There was a hint of worry on his face, but it was barely noticeable. You listened to him most of the time when it came to training, and he usually never let you train alone. He was more skilled and you had a tendency to overwork yourself, today was an example. Bruce wanted to make sure you were safe.

Today was different for you though. You were pissed and felt like you were going to mentally break down any second. Doing things like this kept your mind off of the bullshit. You were not in the mood to deal with Bruce today.

“ _Dont_. I _really_ don’t want to be babysat.”

“You’re letting your emotions get in the way of your focus. It’s going to affect your fighting. It looks like it already has.” He motioned to your wrist that you hand cradled while you wrapped it a bit more. Your anger bubbled over and you lost your cool.

“Fight me.” You kicked at him and he knocked your foot back down to the ground.

“(Y/N), ple–” He tried to talk to you but you kicked again. He blocked it again.

“Fucking. Fight. Me.” You lunged at him again and again. You just wanted one successful hit on him, but Bruce was able to dodge all of your attacks. Bruce grabbed your wrist when you tried to throw one of your final punches.

“ _Just fucking fight back goddamnit!_ ” You yelled at his face as you used your other hand to try to attack. He grabbed that wrist too.

The two of you made eye contact. He had a very serious facial expression. It looked like a complicated mix of anger, fear, worry, and sadness. You felt your mental wall splinter more and more. Then he spoke.

“ _No._ I am not going to fight you. You’re unstable and going to end up getting hurt more. Now _please_ , stop and rest.”

You lost it. You felt the tears well in your eyes as you were attempting to fight, but they were now free falling. Bruce still had a grip on your wrists as you crumpled a bit. He quickly went from holding your wrists to wrapping his arms around you and guiding you to the bench to sit down.

You let it all out, it was necessary after everything lately, and Bruce just held you. This wasn’t the first time he’s comforted you, so he knew what to do to help calm you down a bit quicker. Softly running his in random patterns on your back or arm, slightly rocking, and patience.

It took a couple of minutes for you to regain your composure. Once you did so, you both just sat there, your head on his shoulder and his arm still wrapped around you. You decided to speak up.

“I’m sorry about all of that, Bruce. It hasn’t been the best of days today and I guess everything got too much. I thought this would help, but I shouldn’t have been so stupid about it.”

“It wasn’t stupid, (Y/N). You’re stressed out and needed an outlet. It wasn’t the safest way of practicing, but it could have ended a lot worse. I’m worried about you though.”

Bruce moved his hand down and laced his fingers with yours. You didn’t want to read into it too much. It was probably just a kind and caring gesture to help you calm down. That being said, you couldn’t help the small glimmer of hope that sprouted in your thoughts and left a small smile on your face.

“Can I admit something to you?” He was a bit quieter, and there was a bit of waving in his voice. He was nervous about whatever he was going to tell you.

“Of course, Bruce.” You had an idea of where this could go, and you really hoped it was that and not something totally different.

“I hope this isn’t weird timing but I care about you. A lot. You are my best friend and one of the best things I have in my life. Through the craziness going on lately, you’ve been my rock. What I’m trying to say is… I love you, (Y/N). I enjoy having you in my life and I love you. I don’t know how you feel, but I hope this doesn’t ruin our friendship.”

Your smile grew bigger and you readjusted your hand to fit better in his. You let a breath out before responding.

“Bruce, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted you to say something like that.” You lifted your head and looked in his eyes. A smile formed on his face to match yours.

“Then can I ask you something?” His voice was a little louder this time, and there wasn’t too much nervousness shown.

“Yes?”

“Can we- I mean, can I- Is it okay if-” It was kind of adorable how nervous he was about this. 

You couldn’t wait for him to find the right words. You giggled a little bit before wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. His hands found their way around your waist pulling you closer to him.

Everything in this moment felt right. After this, you knew you’d be so much better.


End file.
